


Fashion Crush

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, Model!Tony, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, photographer!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An up-and-coming fashion photographer, Steve meets the model of his dreams but believes he is way out of his league. Besides, he knows never to mix romance with work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [50 Years of Cap and Iron Man: the meme](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/131501.html): "Steve is a fashion photographer, and Tony is the model he falls in love with (and then proceeds to hide his feelings because 1. work relationships never work out and 2. Tony is a model and could do much better than him--or so he thinks)."
> 
> Big thanks to my beta.

When Steve returned to his studio after a location shoot, he was amused to find that Janet had left over twenty messages on his cell phone and the studio voicemail. But he worried when he heard the increasing desperation of her messages. So despite the late hour and that his day at the magazine shoot had gone on for over fourteen hours, he called her back.

“Oh finally. Thank god it’s you, Steve,” Janet said. “Look, I’m in a bad, bad spot. I have to get a portfolio of my work to the producers of this reality television show or I get dropped from consideration. They want only my new stuff and they want it like tomorrow.”

Janet was a long-time friend and Steve was familiar with her various projects, including her application to be on this fashion reality show which would review and critique her collections and give her advice on how to market her lines. He knew it was a unique opportunity for her. “I can clear some things off my calendar tomorrow afternoon. Would that work?”

“Yes, yes, yes, perfect! And I can send them the photos right from your studio.” Janet gave a sigh of relief. 

“Anything you need for the shoot?”

“I can’t think of anything other than my clothes -- food, I’ll bring food. Something you like,” she said breathlessly, bringing a smile to Steve’s face. “Oh, and I’ll have a couple of models with me. You won’t believe it, but I got Tony Stark to model for me.”

Steve sucked in a breath at hearing Tony’s name. Tall, dark and hot Tony Stark was a much in-demand model these days. Steve had first seen him two years ago at the spring New York Fashion Week when Tony was just breaking into modeling. Steve had been a last-minute pool photographer, so he knew he was lucky to be there for what turned out to be Tony’s show. He thought he should be embarrassed he did not remember the designer Tony walked for, but it did not matter. From the second Tony Stark stepped on the catwalk, anyone could see that Tony had “it,” that hard-to-define perfect mix of gorgeous appearance, confident attitude and charisma that was the special province of all supermodels. Along with everyone else, Steve could not take his eyes off Tony as he rocked and strutted down the catwalk. At the end Tony took off his jacket with a flourish, hooked it over his shoulder with a casual shrug, and winked at the crowd, flashing his steel-blue eyes. With that gesture, Tony’s spectacular career as a supermodel was launched.

Captivated by the cocky, gorgeous model, Steve avidly followed Tony’s career. He studied the editorial photoshoots he appeared in, saw him in the news with an A-list actress or big name celebrity on his arm, watched him walk at all the fashion shows. But Steve knew it was never going to happen between them. Not only did Steve have no opportunity to meet him, Steve was a struggling fashion photographer beginning to make a name for himself as the go-to guy in a crisis, when an editor needed a quality photographer at the last minute or needed a guy to fix up the poor work of another photographer. But, really, he was a small fish in a very big and very competitive pond. A top-flight model like Tony did not work with the little guys like Steve. Or be likely to notice him.

Now that Steve was doing Janet’s photoshoot and would be in a room near Tony for hours, he could not make a move either. Steve had a steadfast rule to never mix work and romance. He had heard and seen enough to know that it was not a good idea to date anyone he worked with. And Steve was not going to mess up this opportunity for Janet by acting anything less than professionally with Tony. In fact, he wondered what favors Janet cashed in to even persuade Tony to model for her portfolio.

Once Janet confirmed the shoot with Steve, she abandoned her usual cool and became frantic to ensure everything would turn out perfectly. Steve fielded a dozen calls from her about the shoot, when she was sending her interns over with the clothes for the shoot, lighting questions, where the models could put on their makeup, whether she could set up a sewing machine for last minute fixes, when she could come over. Steve kept reassuring her each and every time that he was ready to do the shoot.

Late in the morning, Steve heard the doorbell ring and immediately thought it was the interns again dropping something off. But when he opened the door, he was not ready to see lean, gorgeous Tony lounging against his door jamb with a slight smirk on his lips. “Rogers?” he asked.

Steve ran his hand through his hair to gain valuable seconds to regain his composure. “Yep, Steve Rogers.” He grimaced briefly. “I thought you were Janet’s interns again.”

“Well, I did come bearing gifts,” Tony replied. He pointed at the bags at his feet. “From Janet.”

“Oh,” Steve said quizzically. “What did she send?” He could not imagine anything that Janet had left out.

Tony nonchalantly picked up the bags. “Shoes,” he answered as he pushed past Steve into the studio.

Steve breathed in Tony’s cologne and watched as Tony claimed a corner of the old leather couch in front of the windows. Tony stretched out like a cat, moving his body this way and that. He lifted a hand to push the bangs out of his eyes and left his arm resting casually on the back of the couch. Steve realized he was staring and was immediately embarrassed. He made a show of checking his watch. “I’m going to get ready for the shoot. I think Janet will be here shortly.”

Tony checked his phone. “She just texted that she’ll be here in a half-hour,” he said helpfully.

Steve had no idea what he was going to do while waiting for Janet with Tony in the same room. He felt very self-conscious as he checked over his equipment -- the filters, reflectors, camera batteries, and memory cards. He wondered if Tony was watching him. He fiddled and fussed far more than he usually did over checking the light levels in his studio.

“So, Pepper, about that paperwork?” Tony asked. Startled, Steve looked over at Tony on his cell phone with a tablet on his lap. Tony seemed miles away and not aware of Steve at all. “Good, good. Anything with that contract? Hmmm. Pep, it’s my patent and intellectual property, just remind them of that. Okay. I’m at a photoshoot for the afternoon, see you tomorrow.” Tony put the phone down.

Steve could not help but notice how striking Tony looked in his simple white button down, black tee, and jeans sitting on the brown couch, black hair cut very fashionably, his warm, olive skin a nice contrast with his blue eyes. The artist side of him itched to just start taking photographs. Maybe ask Tony to shift a little over there and stretch out a little more. The sun streaming through the windows was hitting him just right, highlighting more of Tony’s best features. But the business side held him back, reminding him that he needed to focus on the upcoming photoshoot intended to showcase Janet’s clothes, not Tony’s shoulders and lean body. “Was that your agent?” Steve asked in an attempt to break the ice while he recalibrated his light meter. He walked over to stand closer to the couch.

“Pepper does everything for me. I’m trying to launch a business right now so she’s doing the incorporation paperwork.” 

“Business?” Steve asked, intrigued. 

“Stark Enterprises at your service. Got to plan for when I’m not so beautiful,” Tony replied with a wry laugh. He lifted a binder from the coffee table and started to leaf through it. “Wow, this is really great work.”

Steve blushed at the compliment. “Examples of my recent work.”

“Janet said that you had an exhibit recently.”

“It was just a small show at one of the colleges in the city,” Steve replied. He glanced over at Tony and met his eyes, brimming with unexpected intelligence. He also wondered if he imagined a flicker of interest in those beautiful steel-blue eyes.

Then Tony’s phone rang. “Hey, Janet. No, Jessica’s not here yet. Just me and Steve.” Tony smiled up at Steve. God, Steve thought, his smile is dazzling. “Okay. When she gets here, we’ll call.”

Before Steve could say anything his own phone rang. “Cap Studios, Steve here.” It was not Janet. Instead it was a magazine editor wanting him for a location shoot. Steve nodded to Tony and went to his office to take down the details of the job and discuss rates and compensation. Once the call was over, it occurred to Steve that Janet was clearly close enough with Tony to ask him to bring shoes and call him about the photoshoot. He would have to ask her how she knew Tony.

After his brief call, Steve returned to the main room to see that Janet had arrived and was in deep conversation with Tony over by the rack of clothes. Steve hung back a moment as a spike of fear struck him as he watched them standing close together. Maybe Jan and Tony were more than just acquaintances. Maybe even more than friends? Jan noticed Steve and waved him over. 

“So, this is what I was thinking for the shoot,” Jan said. She went through the rack, explaining to Steve what the portfolio needed to show, and telling Tony how she wanted him to wear the clothes. Exuding frantic energy, she directed her interns, whom Steve had not noticed in the room, to dress Tony while she began to make last-minutes fixes to the clothes. As Steve set up the chairs according to Janet’s direction, he caught glimpses of Tony walking in Janet’s clothes as she made alterations. Tony treated the whole exercise as if he were modeling in Paris or Milan. He moved with sinuous grace, charisma in every line of his body as he moved. Steve’s mouth went dry as he watched the play of Tony’s lean muscles under the close-fitting clothes. The energy in the room ramped up even more when the other model, Jessica, finally arrived, apologizing for the delay, as Jan ushered her into the arms of an intern to get her dressed.

After a quick assessment of how ready Janet was, Steve did his final lighting adjustments. In some ways this was going to be harder than a standard fashion editorial photoshoot. He wanted to do a really good job for Janet as she was a good friend. The clothes were very on-point, and fashion trendy. The models were breathtaking and perfect. Now the burden was on the photographer to be up to the task.

For over an hour Steve took photographs of several different outfits. Janet was in constant movement, adjusting the clothes, touching up hair and fixing makeup. They had worked with Jessica before so Steve knew what she would do in front of the camera. He had to coax her not to go flat in front of the camera and to emote in the right way. Jessica soon warmed up to the camera and was on. Steve knew why Jan picked Jessica -- she looked exactly like the woman Janet had in mind to buy and wear her clothes: smart, sophisticated, body-conscious, ambitious and confident. He could tease all of that out of her in his photographs.

But it was a completely different story with Tony, who seemed to have an innate understanding of what was expected in front of the camera. He gave Steve new angles, different expressions, little shifts in posture without prompting from Steve. It was a pure joy to photograph him. Steve wished this was an editorial photoshoot because he started to have ideas of where he wanted to push Tony to go. Images of Tony posing filled Steve’s mind; he had never worked with a model this talented before and he might never have the opportunity again. But he glanced over at Janet standing pensively on the side. Steve had to regroup and stick to the project at hand. He asked Jan, “Got everything you wanted?”

“Can I see the photos?” Janet asked. “It’s probably enough. But you know …”

“Sure. Give me a few minutes and we can go over the photos.”

Steve stepped over to his workstation, set up specifically for him to go over a photoshoot with a client. He loaded up the shots from the entire shoot while Janet started to pack up and talk with the models and interns. Looking at the results of the shoot, as he suspected, Tony was spectacular, his personality and attitude just jumping up from the screen. He made Jessica look even better than usual. No wonder Tony was the toast of the fashion world right now. 

Janet wandered over. “I’m sending everyone home now, Steve. But I’ll stick around to go through the photos. I ordered Chinese.”

Steve’s phone vibrated. “Excuse me, I have to get this,” he muttered, noticing the number of one of his best clients. He ducked into his office. When he came out after the long call, he saw Tony and Janet together at his workstation looking through the photos. Janet kept tugging at his shirt sleeve while Tony picked at his food and laughed. He overheard a little bit of the conversation. “It’s just Steve, Tony. Ask him.”

“Just Steve” was never the beginning of a promising anything. “Ask me what?” Steve asked as casually as he could, girding himself for disappointment.

Tony gave him a wide dazzling white smile.“I need to update my modeling portfolio. And these photos look great. So, I was wondering if you could help me out?” 

As much as Steve wanted to photograph Tony, he had sinking feeling that Tony might want the work for free. He looked over at Janet, who narrowed her eyes, as if she was trying to send him a message. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the expectant Tony, who was beaming with encouragement. Steve knew this was a bad idea and his mind shrieked all sorts of excuses and reasons not to. But he heard himself saying, “Yeah, we could work something out. Probably will depend on your schedule though.”

Tony took out his phone. “I’m booked for the next two weeks. But I’ll send you some dates and we could schedule something, okay?”

Steve nodded. “Sure. We could do that.” He pulled up a chair and tucked into the food.

Janet got up and gathered her belongings. “I’ll see Tony out, Steve.”

“Okay,” Steve replied. He watched Tony and Janet giggle their way across the room, Tony’s arm around Janet’s shoulders. He suddenly envied Janet’s ease and her apparent close friendship with Tony. If that was all it was.

A few days later, Tony booked the appointment with Steve. Steve knew working with Tony meant that nothing could ever happen between them because of the strong line Steve drew between his personal and work life. And Tony was probably dating Janet, to boot. But Steve reminded himself how lucky he was to get a chance to work with Tony again, since the prospect of photographing Tony was unbelievably thrilling. 

And that was all that mattered right now.


	2. Take 2

At lunch with Steve a couple of days after her photoshoot, Jan was full of news about her upcoming lines. She described how she was angling for a show at the fall New York fashion week coming up, and said ruefully that the reality show producers loved the photos, but maybe not so much her clothes. Jan mentioned Tony casually once or twice, but it was all about what he was currently doing in Milan, “the lucky dog,” she added. 

But while Steve hesitated to ask more, Jan moved on so quickly to other things that he lost the opportunity to ask her about Tony while pretending disinterest. As she packed up to return back to her workshop and projects, she leaned in and patted his shoulder. “Tony said he’s looking forward to seeing you next week.” 

Steve hoped that she did not see him blush.

On the day of Tony’s appointment on a Thursday afternoon, Steve fussed around the studio, tidying up, feeling anxious about the shoot. He was torn. He wanted to know if Tony had thought of him, although he suspected that Tony was already taken, but he knew he had to be completely professional when photographing him. He reminded himself that even if he was distracted by Tony’s warm smile he still needed to bill Tony for the job. 

He checked over Tony’s emails, wondering if Tony sent anything about what he expected out of the shoot, aside from Steve taking photos. Thinking through what Tony likely needed for his portfolio, Steve decided to pull some additional equipment out of his office. He became so absorbed in setting up light reflectors that he did not notice when Tony came into the studio.

Steve startled a bit when Tony said, “Hey, Steve.” In fashionable tight jeans and a red shirt, Tony was dressed simply as nearly all models were for a job, go-see, or photoshoot. Tony shrugged the duffel bag off his shoulder and claimed the corner of the couch as if it were already his own special spot. 

“Hi Tony,” Steve replied. “What did you have in mind for today?”

Tony held out his modeling portfolio for Steve to inspect. As Steve leafed through the photos, Tony said, “I need an updated headshot for one thing. And a full body shot, without shirt. Also, I’ve brought a couple of outfits for some high-fashion shots too -- those photos in the portfolio are kind of old.”

“Okay,” Steve said thoughtfully. He could see why Tony wanted some new photos to round out the sales pitch, especially since he’d grown a goatee since his last headshot. “I’d have thought that a supermodel like you wouldn’t need a portfolio at this point.” Steve bit his lip, not knowing how Tony would take his comment.

But Tony only laughed. “Everyone has to hustle in this business, unless you’re a real legend. I’m always looking to expand my stable of clients -- I can always walk for Versace or Tom Ford.”

“But maybe also Band of Outsiders or Alexander McQueen?”

“Anyone who’ll pay,” Tony replied with a wink. “But I do have standards.”

“Okay, well, um,” Steve stammered. Tony’s wink had a bad effect on his equilibrium. “Let me know where you want to start.”

Tony got up from the couch. “Where can I change?” 

Steve pointed to the changing area in a corner of the studio. “Behind the screen. There’s a table and mirror for your make-up. I didn’t know if you wanted me to provide a make-up artist.”

“Nah, I prefer to do my own,” Tony replied. He disappeared behind the screen and Steve could hear the rustle of clothing while Tony changed. Steve had some brief not quite above-board thoughts. About Tony … what he might look like. He sternly told himself to focus on the job.

“So Jan tells me that you do a lot of portfolio shoots,” Tony said as he changed.

“Yeah, that’s why my Fridays and Saturday morning are booked. I mostly work with beginning models, kids just starting out.” Steve checked his light meter, mostly out of nervousness rather than need.

“Jan said that mothers and agents really trust you to treat models right.” 

“Well, fashion photographers can get a bad rap for hitting on clients. I don’t do that at all,” Steve said, almost as if on autopilot. He figured he might as well let Tony know where he stood.

Tony stepped from behind the screen, looking fantastic in Balmain distressed biker jeans and a Thom Browne checked shirt layered over a t-shirt. Steve could tell immediately this was not Tony’s usual style, but it was well-chosen to sell his charismatic personality and would round out his portfolio photos. He ducked his head, hoping that Tony would not notice his cheeks turning slightly red. He could always blame his flushed appearance on the heat from the lamps. 

“I’m all yours,” Tony said. 

Steve snapped into professional mode and shot several photographs of Tony in various poses. After that, Tony switched over to a superbly fitted Tom Ford suit and Steve again took him through his paces, marveling at the level of Tony’s talent and professionalism which shone from his every angle and expression. 

Tony asked for a break before they moved onto the head and body shots. Once again ensconced in his spot on Steve’s couch, Tony checked email and drank the water Steve gave him. Steve found himself entranced by how good Tony made drinking water look, his blue eyes halfway shut, his head tilted back, his throat muscles moving. Steve studied his camera settings to avoid the appearance of staring. 

He looked up briefly to see Tony studying him with a smile. “So, Steve, why don’t you model?”

Steve shook his head. “Maybe in high school I could have modeled, when I was scrawny.”

Tony’s blue eyes sparkled. “I can’t be the first person to ask. You’re rather stunning, much better looking than most of the models you shoot, I bet.”

“Present company excepted?” If Steve wasn’t blushing before, he was now.

“Of course,” Tony replied with a laugh. “But really, why not?”

“I’m too big now. Overall, that is. When I filled out in college, I put on the inches and the muscles. The modeling world likes them muscled and lean, not muscled and big, like a football linebacker. I couldn’t even cut it as a fitness model.”

Tony sprung up from the couch gracefully and brushed past Steve on his way to the changing area. His light touch felt like an electric shock on Steve’s skin. Tony said, “So you’re happy on that side of the camera.” 

“I just really connect to photography. I like how you can manipulate images, convey feelings, that sort of thing.” Steve was never at his most articulate when discussing photography, finding it hard to explain why he prefered to express the images he saw in his mind through the perfect medium of photography. He moved to adjust the lighting while Tony changed.

Despite being prepared to take photos, Steve himself was not really ready for Tony when he emerged. Tony had put on another pair of jeans, which rode low on his hips, and was naked from the waist up. Steve had seen pictures of Tony before, but seeing him in his own studio, watching the sensuous play of his arm and shoulder muscles under taut, warm olive skin, was breathtaking. 

While setting up the camera for the shot, Steve thought he glimpsed an almost longing look on Tony’s face, but it was gone when he glanced back at Tony again. He wondered if he really saw what he saw, but chalked it up to his imagination and settled back into work mode.

Starting the second half of the session, Steve took several shots while Tony gave him different poses, changing up the emotions and attitude with each movement. He thought Tony was very inspirational, the perfect muse for Steve. Beyond his defined abs and biceps and tight ass, Tony had an almost larger than life presence, even while sitting on a stool in an off-the-beaten-path studio. Steve loved to take photographs of people, which was how he ended up as a fashion photographer, so he had a great appreciation for how Tony came alive in front of the camera, his personality sparkling in his eyes and expressed in the lines of his body. 

He took more shots that he usually did, asking Tony to turn this way and that, lift his head higher, move his arm over there, lean on the stool, stand up. Steve sensed that something special was happening, though maybe he was just besotted with Tony’s wonderful flexibility and movement as he shifted positions at Steve’s direction.

But Steve knew he had the shots Tony wanted and finally put down the camera. While Tony bounded off to change, Steve went to start downloading the photos. Next thing he knew Tony was standing very close, just by his right shoulder. Steve was very conscious of the space that Tony occupied, practically feeling the vibrant energy he exuded.. 

Tony bent and spoke low against Steve’s ear, “I can’t wait to see. Do you have the time to go over the photos now?”

Steve had nothing planned after the photoshoot, except a long, cold shower. “Sure,” he agreed, trying for nonchalance. He turned around looking for the spare chair, but Tony had already commandeered it, and turned it around to sit it in backwards. He was back in the clothes he wore earlier and Steve noted how flattering the red t-shirt was on Tony. 

Tony lifted his arms to stretch wide and yawned. He looked at Steve through lowered lashes and smiled. “Shoots can be so tiring.” He quickly ran his hand through his black hair, tousling it, then cocked his head to one side. “So your deal is that you don’t date or sleep with clients or coworkers.”

Occupied with opening the downloads on the workstation, Steve replied offhandedly, “Yep, those are the ground rules.”

“Hmm,” Tony said with a teasing undertone, “Sounds restrictive and boring.”

“I don’t believe in exploiting people, and I can’t do that to anyone.”

“Even if they are over 21 and willing to be exploited?” Tony purred. He nudged his foot gently against Steve’s. “After all, It’s the nature of the fashion business -- people willing to be exploited for a little exposure and fame.”

“Not always and I don’t have to play that game.” Steve said decisively. He squared his shoulders and began to open the files to show the photos to Tony. “Besides, it could end badly.”

Tony leaned back, holding on the the chair back as his t-shirt outlined his pecs and abs. Steve worried that Tony could see how he was affecting Steve. He was starting to feel unbalanced in the face of Tony’s charm. 

“Or your rules are just a way to avoid taking risks,” Tony persisted.

That drew a smile from Steve. “My rules work for me.”

“I think that rules are meant to be broken, especially if the end goal gives a great payoff.” Tony pulled his chair closer to Steve to inspect the photographs, his leg brushing against Steve’s thigh. With Tony so close, Steve was nervous. He could practically feel the smoldering and sultry looks aimed in his direction whenever he glanced over at Tony. 

“I always guarantee a great payoff,” Tony added in a low voice. Steve gulped and forced down a wave of heat that swept up his neck.

They spent an hour selecting photographs for Tony. Steve enjoyed spending time with Tony as he joked about the photos and his poses, touching Steve’s arm whenever he saw something he liked. He was reluctant to see the afternoon draw to a close, enjoying Tony’s quick wit and vibrant energy. 

But once Tony identified the photographs he wanted to use, Steve really did not have a reason to keep him longer. Then Tony unexpectedly asked to see the photographs from the shoot they had done with Jan. They spent another half-hour discussing Tony’s portfolio and whether or not he needed additional photos.

Finally Tony stood up with a soft pat on Steve’s shoulder. “Well, that’s that. Send my assistant Pepper the printed photographs, files and bill.”

Feeling a vague sense of letdown at the prospect of not seeing Tony again, Steve replied, “Sure.” 

Tony packed up and checked his phone. “You know, Steve, it wouldn’t hurt to live a little. Loosen up. Find a supermodel to date.”

“Aw, I’m doing fine. I’ve got plenty of work to keep me busy,” he replied, attempting to deflect Tony, in case he misunderstood what Tony was saying.

Tony came up and put his hand on Steve’s chest, his fingers resting against the collarbone. “My poor, dear, workaholic Steven. Haven’t you heard that all work and no play makes for no fun at all, gorgeous photographer boy?”

Tony’s hand was very warm, even through Steve’s button-down shirt. Steve bit his lip as he looked into Tony’s vivid blue eyes. While his brain was going on the fritz, he reached up to put his hand over Tony’s hand. He knew in another minute he would kiss Tony. Catching himself right before he did something he would regret, he blurted out, “Would you consider posing for some photographs for me?”

Taking his hand back from under Steve’s, Tony gave a delighted laugh. “Yeah, I could do that. I have to check my schedule and get back to you.”

“Okay,” Steve said. His face felt overly warm, like he was flushed. “It’d be for my personal projects, not a fashion shoot or anything.”

“Jan’s told me a lot about your work. And your photographs are amazing,” Tony said, his eyes warm and fastened on Steve.

“Oh. Why, thank you. So, I’ll see you soon then?” Steve asked. His heart pounded a little as he waited for Tony’s answer.

“Yeah, sure. See you soon,” Tony replied, his hand trailing along the side of Steve’s arm in a near caress. He grabbed his belongings and gave an airy wave as he left the studio. 

Steve immediately thought that the studio felt empty and drab without Tony there. He wondered why he was being so stubbornly insistent about not mixing his work life and social life. He had done a couple of jobs for Jan and she had become a very good friend. Tony was so vibrant and talented and ... tempting. A true artist’s muse, but so very, very out of Steve’s league.

A few days following the photoshoot with Tony, Steve still felt a little troubled by Tony’s absence. He worried that he had not heard from Tony about when he would be available for Steve’s project. Steve’s disquiet was allayed a bit when he was offered a job shooting backstage scenes at New York fashion week for a client. He worked to put Tony out of his mind while he did his other photoshoots and planned for the Fashion Week shoot. 

Then Tony called to say he had some free time for Steve’s project.


	3. Take 3

Tony agreed to meet Steve at a house about an hour outside New York City for an afternoon photoshoot on a Saturday, the only open spot in his schedule. His friend of a friend’s house was very modern and contemporary, which would fit Tony very well. Steve came up early in his Ford Focus zipcar to unload his equipment and figure out which rooms he would use. The early September light was beautiful throughout the house, shining through the large plate-glass windows. Steve could already imagine how Tony would move through the rooms, like a prowling jaguar, a sublime match of subject and location. He really could not have asked for a more perfect setting and time. 

With coffee in hand and sitting on the front steps, Steve was flipping through his sketchbook, reviewing sketches of the scenes he planned to shoot. He had a fleeting thought that maybe Tony wouldn’t come, that something else more important or more interesting had come up. But Tony seemed to be very interested in Steve’s project when they set up the shoot. He pulled out his phone in case he missed a call.

Before Steve could check for any texts, Tony drove up to the house in a classic silver Alfa Romeo Spider convertible. He jumped out of the car, grabbed his leather backpack from the passenger seat, and greeted Steve with a smile. He was in the tight jeans with a white linen button-down shirt, which contrasted very nicely with his olive skin and black hair.

“Where did you get the car?” Steve asked admiringly.

“This thing?” Tony replied nonchalantly. “Just something I had in the garage.” He looked over at Steve’s zipcar rental and popped a disapproving eyebrow. Steve shrugged in response. He came to Steve on the steps and looked at him over the top of his sunglasses. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you blow me in the car later,” Tony teased. 

A delicious shiver ran down Steve’s spine. He wondered what it would be like with Tony under his hands and what Tony would do, then he imagined Tony’s clever fingers opening Steve’s jeans as Steve arched up against him. Steve shook his head, trying hard to forget the images Tony put in his mind. But it was too late, Tony gave him a knowing look as he joined Steve at the door as if Tony could read his mind.

“Wow, nice house,” Tony exclaimed once he was inside. The open-plan living area was decorated in minimalist style with contemporary leather and chrome furniture and white rugs over dark wood floors. There was a large fireplace on one side of the room, a stainless-steel kitchen and sleek bar on the other. The large floor-to-ceiling windows looked out onto a palatial deck and thickly wooded forest. “I didn’t quite think this would be up your alley.”

“I pick the location to suit the subject,” Steve explained. “I have some planned shots here in the living room, and uh, in the master bedroom upstairs. I thought I’d see how you and the location suited each other before deciding on the other shots.”

“Alrighty. You’ve got me until five. I’m meeting some friends for the rest of the weekend upstate.” Tony sat down on one of the leather couches. “I packed some of my favorite clothes, like you requested. So what’s this project again?”

Steve studied Tony in the living room, figuring out the composition and how he wanted Tony to pose. “I do portraiture. So that’s my project right now -- taking your portrait, figuring out how to capture you in photographs. I’m going to be working in black and white.”

“Really? And what do you want to capture about me?”

Steve readjusted the tripod. “Well, tell me something about yourself.”

Tony folded his arms behind his head and leaned into the couch, putting his feet on an ottoman. Steve liked how the light hit the planes of Tony’s face and neck, he would start here. “It’s easy. I started off as a trust-fund brat. Graduated from MIT at seventeen.”

“MIT?” Steve asked surprised. “I didn’t see that in any of the biographical information I found.”

“What, that I have an engineering degree?” Tony laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think that anyone in the industry is interested in anything else about me other than I’m over six feet tall, have black hair and blue eyes, and will do any type of modeling.”

Tony was not wrong, Steve knew. Models were often treated like interchangeable dress-up dolls. “How did you end up modeling?”

Tony looked very thoughtful, his eyes downcast for a minute. “At a party. I came back to New York after graduation and was kicking around town before going back to MIT for graduate school.” He kicked off his sandals and swung his legs onto the couch. “You won’t believe this, but it really happened. So at this party, this guy comes up and says to me that I could be a model and here’s his business card.”

Steve chuckled. “That pitch doesn’t always end well.” He liked Tony’s positioning. Maybe if he untucked the shirt ...

“I know! But this guy was really legit and was with a real agency. I never looked back. I figure I can always go back to graduate school.”

Steve checked his light meter and knew he needed some reflectors. “And Stark Enterprises?”

“A side business I’m starting up to put my patents into production. I might be a model during the day, I’m still an engineer at night.”

“You do a lot of hands-on work.” Steve finished his prep work and took his place behind the camera.

“Honey, I love to do all sorts of hands-on work, not just in my workshop,” Tony said. His blue eyes swept Steve with a suggestive, top-to-bottom look.

Well, Steve walked into that one, he admitted. “Um, I’m ready to start the shoot. Would you mind untucking your shirt? And I thought we could take some shots with the shirt buttoned and then unbuttoned.”

Tony delivered exactly what Steve wanted. Steve wanted to capture his charisma and charm, his restless energy even while he lay at rest. He loved how the shadows around Tony brought out a sharp definition of his lean body, teased through the unbuttoned white shirt. They talked some about Tony’s patents. After Tony explained a particularly difficult engineering problem he’d solved, he moved so that his fingers lightly rested on his forehead, his thick hair mussed, his legs bent and angled, and his left shoulder pressing heavier into the couch cushions. Steve took a sharp breath at how beautiful Tony was. The tension in Tony’s body was perfect and positioned Tony exactly how Steve wanted to shoot him. He quickly snapped several shots.

“Okay. I’ve got an idea. I’d like to move to the workshop for some shots down there. Do you have a tank top with you?”

“Damn, Steve, it’s like you can read my mind.” Tony sprung up from the couch. “That’s what I wear when I’m working.” Tony retrieved the backpack and followed Steve down stairs to the workshop adjacent to the garage. 

Tony snorted when he saw the setup. “I can’t take this workshop seriously. It’s all just household tools, no plasma cutter or 3-D printer.”

“We’ll have to make do until we can use your workshop,” Steve said breezily. Then he caught the look of fond amusement in Tony’s face. 

Tony took off his shirt and was rummaging around his backpack. Steve thought he should say something, but the view was gorgeous and distracting. And Tony knew it. He winked at Steve as he pulled on a black tank top. “So what do you want me to do?” The tank top showed off Tony’s finely muscled shoulders and arms. 

“What you do in your workshop?” Steve suggested. Even though Steve was there to make art with Tony and could look all he needed to, he could not stare at Tony to the point he was drooling. And he was quickly reaching that point. He reminded himself that he was so lucky that Tony was willing to be his subject.

“Ah, I have an idea.” Tony found a pair of safety goggles and posed with them, holding them at first and then wearing them on top of his head. He played with wrenches, pulled on and took off work gloves and rummaged through the toolbox, all while Steve kept photographing him. Steve loved it. Something came alive in Tony he never suspected lurked under the surface, a completely different energy than the usual. Steve adored the tension in Tony’s shoulders highlighted by the tank top. But it was the lively intelligence in Tony’s eyes that attracted Steve. He strove to capture that element in the photographs. And then he had one final idea before wrapping up. He asked Tony to stand with his back to the camera, goggles on his head, and his head slightly turned over his shoulders with his eye aimed at Steve. This was the shot he was going for and it perfectly captured what he found compelling about Tony.

“Okay,” Steve said. “That’s good for here.”

“Where next?”

Steve set up the office for a shoot. Here he had Tony pose with and without a shirt. Tony was relaxed here, in front of the computers. Again his intelligence played in his big blue eyes. Steve liked how he posed resting on one arm, then his elbow. Tony had found a coffee mug and was using that as a prop. Steve took a few more shots, but he wasn’t quite feeling it. He really thought he captured Tony’s soul best in the workshop photos. Before he called it a wrap in the office, he looked up and saw Tony mimic drinking from the coffee mug. Then he licked his lips in a lascivious way and brushed by Steve, checking to see if there was an effect on Steve. And there was, as Steve gulped a little when Tony touched him. “Bedroom next?” Tony asked, with an air of mission accomplished.

“Yeah, the master bedroom is upstairs.”

Tony helped Steve bring his equipment upstairs. He found himself staring at Tony’s ass flexing and the sinuous movement of his back as he climbed the stairs. The master bedroom contained a king-sized bed, dressed in white sheets. Mid-afternoon sunlight filtered through the floor-to-ceiling windows covering one wall. Steve would have to be careful handling the light. 

Standing close to him, Tony said, “I bet you plan to photograph me doing something on that bed.”

“Um, that was the plan,” Steve replied. His body was very aware of how close Tony was standing next to him. Steve was starting to feel weak in the knees. “It’s going to take me some time to set up for the shots. So why don’t you take a break?” Steve needed a break, too.

While Tony was out of the room, Steve worked very efficiently to place his equipment for the shoot. The whole day had been leading up to this final location shot and he was up against the clock since Tony would be leaving in an hour. Steve had done some loose sketches beforehand to plan out the composition of his photos, in case he got, uh, distracted. And he had been distracted when Tony was clothed, who knows what would happen if Tony was willing to pose nude for him?

Tony came back. “I’m ready to go if you are, big guy.”

Steve was never going to be ready for this. He repeated his mantra of being professional and sticking to his plan. 

With a slight smile curving his lips, Tony softly caressed Steve’s arm and said in a low, seductive voice, “I know what you want to ask me, Steve.”

Steve started to turn red. “Uh, you do?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, his eyes bright blue and mischievous. “But let’s get a few clothed shots in first. Then I’ll strip down.”

Consideration for Tony doused Steve’s libido. “Uh, Tony, you don’t have to pose nude if you don’t want to. Or we can make adjustments so that I don’t photograph you in any way that you don’t want me to …” Steve offered, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Aw, Steve, you don’t want to see me naked?” Tony asked in a warm, teasing tone. He did a sultry shimmy with his hips, just to make Steve blush even harder.

“Um, well, I - I - I just want, y’know, to give you, um, options,” Steve stammered. “You, ah, don’t have to do, um, anything for me if you don’t want to.”

Tony smiled, a wicked leering smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, before he patted his arm. “There isn’t anything you can ask me to do I won’t do for you, gorgeous.” Tony was so close to Steve that his breath was warm on Steve’s neck and face. “Just say the word and I’m at your command.” Steve’s stomach gave a nervous, tense flip.

“Well, um, let’s get the shoot started,” Steve choked out.

Tony bounced onto the bed. He didn’t wait for Steve’s directions but went straight into posing. Unlike the other parts of the shoot, Tony was clearly going for flirty and fun. He knelt on the bed and blew a kiss at Steve while unbuttoning his shirt. He then turned around so that Steve could shoot him from the back as he took off his shirt. Steve liked how he was capturing the feeling of innocent, playful sexuality in these photographs. Tony winked over his shoulder at Steve, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

But the mood quickly changed, becoming serious and intense, when Tony got off the bed to remove his jeans. Steve’s breath hitched when he saw that Tony had gone commando for the day. And Tony was watching Steve intently to capture the effect he was having on Steve. Steve would have to be dead to have not noticed how very nicely built Tony was. Steve bravely met Tony’s eyes and waved him back onto the bed. Tony chuckled low as Steve directed him to pose. 

Nudity in itself was something that Steve was used to, having worked with nude models since he started taking classes in college. Here he was aiming for a celebration of the human form. But Tony was using this as opportunity to show off a smouldering, sexual side, in contrast to the good-natured fun of the earlier poses. Steve felt a spike of desire course through his blood. He thought of everything and anything he could to dampen his response to Tony’s perfect, beautiful body in front of him, all but within his reach.

Tony laid across the bed, looking up at Steve’s camera through lowered eyelashes. Steve’s eyes lingered over the dip in Tony’s hips and his firmly muscled thighs and ass. Tony cocked his head in a tacit challenge, as if almost daring Steve to do or say anything. And Steve rose to the challenge, determined to capture the raw, sexual energy radiating from Tony as he posed on the bed. Steve longed to be there with Tony, to touch the acres of warm olive skin, to kiss his face, neck and shoulders, to caress and to explore and to discover all the spots that would make Tony melt and moan his name. The things he could do with Tony so responsive and ready for him. Steve shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, and deliberately harnessed his wayward thoughts to take just a few more photos. He finished with a few shots of Tony sprawled across the bed on his back, completely on display, as if waiting for a lover or being reflective on an early morning. 

“Okay, that’s a wrap for the day,” Steve said, his voice ragged and raw. He was exhausted from taking photographs and distilling his and Tony’s creative energies for over three hours. He looked up at Tony, who also looked like he was flagging as well.

Tony gathered up his clothes and took his time dressing, tantalizing Steve with his body and flashes of skin as he did so. Steve tried to ignore him as he packed up his equipment. “God, Steve, I’m starting to wonder if you’re made of stone,” Tony said in that low voice that could send a shiver down Steve’s back.

“Just keeping my mind on business,” Steve responded, his eyes focused down on his camera.

“Are you always ‘just business’?” Tony asked. “Or just business around certain people?”

Steve wasn’t sure how to respond. He opted for the safety of deflection. “I’m headed downstairs now, see you there.”

In the kitchen, Steve poured himself a glass of water and set up a laptop on the kitchen table. He downloaded a few pictures because he was eager to see how the shoot turned out. Tony joined him, standing just behind Steve so that Steve was more than aware of Tony’s warmth and physical presence, teasing Steve with the possibility of just reaching out to touch him. Tony whistled lowly. “Those pictures are fucking amazing, Steve.”

“Thanks,” Steve said shyly. He was still easily embarrassed by compliments. 

“You know, Steve, we make a good team now and I think we could be fantastic together,” Tony said. Steve ducked his head. “Seriously, Steve. Think about it.”

“Want something to drink?” Steve asked, getting up from the table. Tony followed him to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. They lingered in the kitchen talking about nothing in particular but neither one wanting to leave.

Tony finished his soda and shifted to stand closer to Steve, leaning on the kitchen island. He picked up Steve’s hand and lifted it to his jaw, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. Steve felt like an exposed nerve, all alive and tingly. His fingers gently touched Tony’s chin and cheek, feeling the roughness of Tony’s beard. Then Tony sucked Steve’s thumb into his mouth. Steve gasped, watching and feeling Tony lave his thumb with his tongue and lips, gently nipping with his teeth. Steve’s mind flooded with ideas of what would it be like if Tony did that to other parts of him, to his neck, his chest, and lower. Blood rushed to his groin as he noticed that Tony was smiling a little around his thumb. Tony knew exactly how he was ruining Steve. Steve could see it in his face.

Tony let Steve’s thumb slip out of his mouth, but held onto his arm. He unbuttoned Steve’s sleeve cuff, then slowly rolled up the sleeve, caressing Steve’s wrist, forearm, and then elbow as he went. With his other hand, Tony grabbed a sharpie off the island and wrote ‘Call Tony for a good time’ on Steve’s arm. He let Steve go with an appraising look up and down Steve’s body. He smiled, leaned in, and whispered huskily into Steve’s ear, “I’m totally worth it, big guy, and I mean it. Such an utter shame about your rules about professional conduct.”

When Tony stepped back from Steve, Steve’s bones felt like water. If Tony touched him again or even if he looked at Steve a certain way, Steve would be powerless to resist giving Tony whatever he wanted.

By the time Steve’s head cleared, Tony had disappeared into the bathroom. He came out in tan pants with a structured maroon jersey top, the backpack dangling from one hand. “So you’re going to stick around here?”

Steve ran his hand through his hair and looked around the house. “Yeah, I’m staying around to clean up, and do some additional photography.” 

“Let me know when I can see the results of today’s shoot.”

“Of course, definitely. Probably after the upcoming fashion week stuff …” 

Tony snickered. “Yeah, I’ve got a lot on my plate for the next month. I’m off tomorrow to Paris and Italy until I’m back here for New York Fashion week. I’m trying to fit in walking for Jan in my fashion week schedule.”

“She’d be over the moon if you did.” 

Tony jangled his keys, appearing to be reluctant to leave. He sighed, a slight frown on his face. “Anyway, catch you later, Steve.” Then he popped into the convertible and Steve watched him leave.

Once in the Ford on the way home, Steve felt empty and raw and let down now that the energy of the shoot was long gone. He thought what an idiot he was for not taking Tony up on his suggestive offers. On the other hand, he should not even be thinking this way given that Tony was involved in some way with one of his friends. Steve was loyal to his friends to a fault. But he also wanted to shoot Tony again. He would have to carefully pick through the photographs from today’s phenomenal shoot but already he wanted to work more with Tony, who was driving him crazy. 

He had no idea if he wanted to continue to work with Tony _because_ he was driving him crazy or in spite of it. At least he had the firm promise of seeing Tony again, if only to show him the photographs.


	4. And Print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! And big thanks to my beta for her work on this.

Ever since the photoshoot at the house, Tony was always on Steve’s mind. It had taken a while for the sharpie marks to wash off, but the feeling of Tony’s caresses lingered far longer. Steve thought more than he should have what would happen if he did take Tony up on his offer. He could imagine Tony running his hand through Steve’s hair or the brush of his lips on his skin everywhere. He wondered if he could surrender to Tony’s promise and what the personal cost to himself would be if he did.

A week later, Steve dropped by a fashion publicity agency to drop off his candids taken of agency staff at work backstage at New York Fashion Week. He had the freedom to roam around the venue, and by accident, he wandered into the area for the Tom Ford show, where he saw Tony being prepped for the runway. He shone like a star in the firmament as a frantic junior designer, a couple of harried interns and an accompanying hairdresser with hairspray pinched, pulled, hemmed, and made a general fuss over making Tony’s appearance perfect. Lurking in the shadows, Steve snapped a couple of photos for his own portfolio. As Tony was just about to leave the din and bustle of the backstage for the bright lights of the runway, Steve thought that maybe Tony had seen him and given a wink. But really it was just his imagination.

As Steve waited at the reception desk, one of the agency partners went over his photographs. “Gosh, Steve, exactly what we wanted.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, handing over the memory cards and checking off his job checklist.

“We all here have seen your terrific photographs of Tony Stark at fashion week on your tumblr. No one photographs Tony like you do. We’ll be working with you more in the future definitely.”

Steve thanked the partner and then waited for the receptionist to retrieve Steve’s check and paperwork. As he leaned on the desk, he looked up to see Tony walking into the office, all smiles for Steve. “Hey there, Steve.”

“Hi Tony,” Steve said, trying to downplay his excitement at seeing Tony again. Tony was as handsome as ever and managed somehow to stand as close as he could to Steve without attracting attention. Steve always found Tony intriguing, even if Tony was just standing nearby.

The receptionist came back and greeted him, “They’re ready for you, Tony.”

“Thanks,” Tony said politely. But before he left, he turned to Steve, “I’m throwing a small party on Friday. Are you free?”

Steve could not think of any plans. “Yeah, I could come.”

“Great. I’ll send you the address and time. See you then,” Tony said with a wave. 

As Steve waited at the elevator, he considered Tony’s invite and whether Tony meant more. He was surprised to find that he missed Tony’s outrageous flirting. Maybe Tony had given up on Steve and Tony had seemed to invite him only because they had run into each other. Steve knew he could be victim of his constant over-thinking but if he decided to bend his own rules for Tony, he wanted it to mean something. The elevator dinged and Steve was on his way.

 

Before Tony’s party, Jan showed up on Steve’s doorstep with a small wheeled suitcase and a dark-blond man. Jan immediately launched into Steve when he opened the door. “Honest to God, Rogers, I have no idea why you would wear that outfit tonight,” Jan complained. “Oh, this is Hank, by the way.”

Steve was in his usual nice clothes -- nondescript khakis and a blue button-down shirt. “Uh, what’s wrong?” Jan had insisted on going to Tony’s party with him. “And Hank?”

Jan started to push him back to his bedroom while Hank looked on with amusement. “You’re going to Tony’s cocktail party with industry people and you decide to dress like you’re teaching first grade or something. You’re very lucky you have me.” Jan had clearly anticipated Steve’s lack of imagination in dressing as she unzipped the suitcase and started tossing clothes at Steve.

While Steve tried on the first set of clothes, he asked about Hank.

Jan smiled. “Hank is like the greatest, Steve. He is this incredible scientist who works with ants. I just met him this week.” She frowned at him. “Try something else.”

“Wait, Jan, I thought you and Tony were --” Steve blurted out. He was confused.

“Tony? You thought it was me and Tony?” Jan laughed until she had tears in her eyes. She patted Steve’s arm. “I’m sorry, Steve. But honestly, I’m one of the last people in the world Tony would be interested in.”

“But he said -- and then you said --” Steve was confused even more.

“I’ve known about Tony for a long time through mutual friends. But nothing more.” Jan paused a minute. “Wait a minute, Steve, did Tony hit on you?” Steve did not want to answer that. “He did, didn’t he?” she chuckled warmly. Then Jan turned serious, “And you turned him down?”

“He hired me to do a shoot and then he modeled for me. You know I can’t date someone I work with. And I thought he was involved with you.” Steve blushed.

“You idiot,” Jan said fondly. “When I asked if Tony would model for me, he said he would on condition that I introduce him to you.”

“He knew who I was?”

“Yep, he’d heard about you somehow and wanted to know if you’d photograph him.” Jane grabbed Steve’s hand. “Look, Steve, Tony’s not like the usual models you work with. Don’t be your usual damn stubborn self and stick to principles that don’t really apply here. You’re both big boys and can work things out.”

“I’m not being stubborn on this.”

Jan rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, open a dictionary and there’s your picture next to the definition of stubborn. Bet you spent the past couple of days trying to figure out a way to not go to Tony’s party.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. Admittedly, he had been nervous about the party, despite Tony, and he had in fact been looking for an excuse not to go until Jan forced the issue.

She continued, “Steve, really, have a little fun for once.” She handed him another set of clothes to try on. “Like I said before, I’m going so it’s not like you’ll be alone. And it’s going to be an industry party so you can network. So, it’s all good,” Jan encouraged him. “And if Tony jumps you afterward …”

“Jan!” Steve laughed. “Okay. Okay.” He threw his hands up.

“Good. Because if you weasel out of the party early, I’ll figure out how to kick your ass, no matter how nice an ass it is.”

Steve ended up in pressed, dark-colored trousers with a pale blue linen shirt, all Jan’s design. She was very happy with the final look. “I wish I’d tailored a sport coat to go with the pants. But I think this has to do.” She pulled out a blazer in a lighter shade than the trousers and with a subtle check pattern. “Wear this and I won’t have to hang my head in shame at the party.”

Leaving Jan’s suitcase and clothes in Steve’s bedroom, they gathered up Hank, who had spent the last hour patiently reading scientific articles on his phone. Jan kissed his cheek and whispered something. Steve could see that Hank was just as smitten with Jan as Jan was with him. It made Steve think hard about maybe having something like that in his life.

As they arrived at Tony’s Upper East Side apartment, Steve realized that Jan had timed their arrival just enough to come later than the announced start time but not so late that they would just be absorbed into the party and not be noticed. Tony -- sharply dressed in a Prada suit with a purple silk shirt open at the neck -- answered the door when they knocked. He immediately ushered them into his spacious, perfectly decorated apartment.

“Jan, so nice to see you. Hello, Hank, is it?” Tony shook Hank’s hand and kissed Jan on both cheeks. But Tony reserved his widest, brightest smile for Steve. “Steve, come on in. Can I get you a drink?” He steered Steve over to the bar in the corner and pushed a drink into Steve’s hand.

From his observation corner, Steve looked around in amazement at the considerable number of famous and important people in the large living room. Tony knew them all, fashion editors, models, designers, photographers, even some financiers. Winking at Steve and snagging his arm, Tony steered him into the thick of the party and started to introduce him to people. They ended up joining a small group of editors and a public relations person. Tony offhandedly mentioned Steve’s recent photographs and exhibit. One of the editors said, “So you’re the photog with the microblog with pictures of Tony.” 

Steve turned pink in the ears and managed to say something about being that photographer. The editors all nodded and started up an intense conversation about editorial layouts and photo shoots. After a while, Tony touched Steve’s elbow and whispered in his ear, “I have to see to my other guests, gorgeous.” Steve blushed at the brief caress and the nickname. He caught the amused look in Tony’s face as he turned away to greet new guests. Steve bit his lip, feeling that somehow Tony had moved their interaction to a new level and Steve was not ready.

After that initial conversation, Steve moved from group to group, conversation to conversation more easily, but not more comfortably. He had lost track of Jan and Hank but somehow he always locate Tony just hovering at the edge of his sight. Steve could not help but notice how beautiful Tony looked in the crowd, as if the light was brighter wherever he was. Every now and then, Tony checked in with Steve, asking if he needed anything or lightly pressing a hand on his arm as he passed.

Later on, Tony sidled up to Steve, putting his hand on Steve’s waist. “I’ve been asked a few times about this very nice-looking blond guy in the blue shirt.”

“Really?” Steve asked. Tony’s hand felt very warm and Tony’s musky cologne filled his senses. He glanced over at Tony who was scanning the room. Steve was really enjoying watching Tony as the life of the party and something awoke in Steve as he noted the intelligence and challenge in Tony’s blue eyes.

Tony leaned in and said conspiratorially, “Yeah. A few more comments like that and I’ll have to defend your honor from the ravening horde.”

Steve laughed. “Oh, I think I’m safe.”

“From the horde or me?” Tony’s fingers caressed his waist a little. “Because I can be dangerous too, you know,” he added in a low seductive voice. Steve actually gulped and blushed. Tony smirked, patted his arm and left to see to the caterers.

Now the whole party felt like the calm before the storm and his conflicting feelings about Tony were stirred up and turbulent. Clutching his little plate of stuffed mushrooms, Steve tracked Tony as he moved through the party crowd. His thoughts turned a little dark, dwelling on whether or not Tony was paying special attention to him. He cursed whatever insecurity was undermining his resolution to figure out wherever he was going to go with Tony. Tony might have been clear about his intentions but Steve was still on the fence about how he was going to get what he wanted. He wanted Tony, and he wanted more than a one-night stand. His eyes met Tony’s cool blue eyes and his stomach flipped. Steve smiled at Tony, who did a sudden double-take.

Just then, Jan tapped Steve’s shoulder. “Hank and I want to take off. So do we leave you here or not?”

Steve took a deep breath. He thought about the warmth of Tony’s hand on his waist from earlier. Right then he decided to see how the evening unfolded. “If it’s okay with you, I’ll catch a cab or take the subway,” Steve said. He looked over at Tony chatting away with some models, looking so very tempting and delicious.

Guessing his hopes, Jan smile and said, “Good luck, Steve. Call me tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek. “Thanks for wearing the clothes. You look amazing tonight -- people have asked about your clothes so only good news for me.”

Steve watched Jan gather up Hank and make her long goodbyes as she left. Steve returned to circulating through the room. He was surprised by the number of people who knew about his work and was gratified by the number of leads on possible freelance jobs. Later Tony and Steve were standing near the kitchen and Steve was very much aware of how his suit accentuated all the beautiful angles of Tony’s lean body and sharpness of his cheekbones. “How are you doing there, Steve?”

“Great party, Tony,” Steve complimented him. He wondered what Tony would do if Steve ruffled his carefully styled black hair.

“Owed some people favors,” Tony said with a shrug. His hand brushed against Steve’s ass and an electric charge shot through Steve. Tony looked slyly at Steve, as if he knew what happened. He leaned over closer to Steve and said in a low voice, “I think Jan left you behind.”

“She had to go somewhere or other.” Steve looked around the room. The crowd seemed to be thinning.

“Party’s breaking up,” Tony said. “Why don’t you stick around as I say good-bye and pack off the caterers?” 

Steve panicked a little now that the party was wrapping up. And as much as he thought about Tony and what they might do together alone, he was not entirely confident now that it all might really happen. Tony had ways of completely unsettling Steve and driving him crazy. Departing guests saying good-bye and asking him to contact them about projects distracted Steve from thinking.

As Tony closed the door for the last time after the caterers, Steve said, “Wow. I thought the party would go on all evening.”

Tony laughed. “Perfect timing, Steve. Just a few hours with good food and booze and everyone will be talking about me. And then everyone goes to the clubs, other party, or back home.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Have another drink.”

Tossing his blazer on a nearby chair, Steve sunk down into the leather couch which had been shoved against a wall and Tony gave him another whiskey. Tony also took off his suit coat, poured himself a bourbon and sat down other the end of the couch. He swirled the drink in his glass and chuckled. “I had a little bet with myself whether you would show up or not tonight.”

“Oh?” Steve found Tony in his purple shirt deeply attractive.

“Well, given that I’ve found myself in some sort of odd triangle with you, me and your principles, I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“My principles are important to me,” Steve replied. The way that Tony was sitting reminded him of the first time he saw Tony in his studio.

“Don’t get me wrong. I admire your strong character. But I’d like more to admire than just your character.” Tony finished off his drink.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. He knew he had drunk just enough to be up for anything. Tony had laid his cards out on the table again and Steve found that he was willing to follow through. “Do you think it weakens my strong character if I compromise my principles?”

“Not always. It’s not undermining them if the circumstances change the way principles are applied. I think principles can’t be applied universally and equally to each and every situation. Some flexibility is necessary.” Tony paused. “I appreciate the fact that you won’t push me to do something I don’t want to do.” He moved the glass between his hands, the ice cubes clinking as he went. “I like that you see me as a person when you are taking photographs, not a prop for the clothes. That I’m a partner in creating with you.”

“I can’t imagine seeing you any other way than as a person,” Steve replied. He relaxed into the seat cushions. “I have to admit that I thought you were dating Jan too.”

“Did she set you straight on that?” Tony asked, clearly amused.

“Oh, yeah, she did.” Steve shifted to move a little closer to Tony. He wanted to smell his cologne on his skin again, feel the heat coming off his body.

Tony grasped Steve’s hand. “You know, Steve, you make me a better model.” He began to rub circles into the back of Steve’s hand. 

Steve looked into Tony’s dancing blue eyes, now warm and inviting. He moved closer to Tony. “You’re already a terrific model. I’m constantly thinking about how I’d like to photograph you.”

“Do you think about other things we could do together?” Tony suggested in a sultry tone. He shimmied across the leather cushions and gave Steve a look up and down that made him shiver with excitement. 

Hell, yes, Steve thought. He put his hand on Tony’s knee. “I, um, am not entirely sure that this is the right thing to do --”

Tony leaned away from Steve suddenly. “Steve, if you don’t --” he started to warn.

Then Steve surprised himself by putting a finger on Tony’s lips. “I always see things through when I start them. What I started to say is that I’m willing to try, even if I have doubts.”

“We’ll be great together, I swear,” Tony replied. He cocked his head to the side and with a sultry look on his face, ran his fingers up Steve’s forearm. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

“I don’t either,” Steve replied quietly. He took a deep breath and leaned in towards Tony. He lifted Tony’s chin and turned his head towards Steve. Steve kissed him once, twice, and then deepened the kiss. Tony pressed his tongue against Steve’s lips and made him open up. Steve let himself go with the moment, give into Tony, and he was rewarded with a wonderful response.

He pulled Tony into his arms to kiss him harder. Tony was filling up his senses with the amazing way he kissed, his caresses along Steve’s back and sides, the roughness of his beard. Then Tony was pushing him down on the couch and shifting so that he was on top of Steve as he continued to kiss and explore Steve’s body. Steve lost himself in touching and caressing Tony, letting his hands roam down Tony’s body, and finally grabbing Tony’s firm round ass. He could have just stayed on the couch all evening lazily making out with Tony. He loved Tony’s weight in his arms, the satisfying feel of Tony’s skin against his, and the lovely noises Tony made each time Steve touched him.

But Tony as usual had different ideas. He broke away from Steve and propping himself up on one elbow looked down at him and carded his hand through Steve’s short blond hair. Steve looked up into Tony’s blue eyes, taking in his kiss-swollen lips, his hand resting on Tony’s bicep. Tony traced a random pattern on Steve’s chest with his finger, sending a warm feeling through Steve. “I’d really prefer to take this to the bedroom before we go any further,” Tony suggested. 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. He wet his lips and then squeezed Tony’s thigh. “Yeah, I could do that.”

“You’ve already seen everything I have on offer,” Tony teased. “And all I have on you is imagination.”

“You’ve thought about me?” Steve asked. He remembered Tony posing nude for him. Posing for a photograph was far different than Tony naked and waiting for him. His cock twitched at the thought.

With his free hand, Tony began to unbutton Steve’s shirt. “You have no idea. I wish I was a photographer to capture you in all sorts of poses.” Tony pushed open the shirt.

“I could show you,” Steve replied. He captured and kissed Tony’s roving hand.

Tony kissed him briefly. “Not now.” He reluctantly tore himself away from Steve and stood up. He grabbed Steve’s hand to pull him up from the couch. “Are you just solid muscle or what?” Tony laughed as he barely managed to move Steve.

Now standing, Steve immediately hooked Tony around his waist and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Tony tugged at him to let go and took Steve by the hand to lead him to his bedroom in the back. Once inside, Steve noticed the large bed that nearly filled the room. He looked quizzically over at Tony. 

“I like my luxuries,” Tony replied. “You’ll like it, best mattress ever.” Turning Steve around to face him, he kissed Steve and took the opportunity to pull Steve’s shirt out of his pants. He put a hand under the open shirt and slid the shirt off Steve’s shoulder. “Damn, Steve, I thought I had a good imagination. But the reality is so much better,” Tony gasped. He pushed the shirt off entirely. 

Steve blushed as Tony stared at his chest and abs. Stepping out of his shoes, he let Tony unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. He loved the way Tony looked at him, the brush of his fingers against his bare skin, the soft kisses Tony planted on his neck and shoulders as he unzipped and pushed Steve’s pants and underpants over the swell of his ass and down his legs. He kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Wow, just wow, Steve,” Tony said when he finally pulled away. He looked Steve up and down with a leer.

Steve went over to the bed to take his socks off. And watch Tony undress for him. Tony put a little show for Steve, using his modeling moves to take his shirt off. Steve could only smile as Tony imitated a walk down the catwalk, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then at the end of his walk, he hooked the shirt over his shoulder and winked at Steve. Then he undid his belt and pants. Impatient to join Steve, he jumped on the bed. 

He kissed Steve, then nuzzled his neck. “I’ve been waiting for this,” he breathed against Steve’s skin. 

Steve melted inside at Tony’s words. All the rigid structures he built around his heart collapsed at Tony’s touch and hands on his hips. “Take the socks off,” he growled.

Tony laughed. “That’s all you can say?”

“I didn’t think we were settling in for a long evening of heart-to-heart discussion. You work the socks and I’ll tackle the briefs.” Steve snapped the waistband of Tony’s briefs meaningfully.

After the pause to remove the socks, Tony pushed Steve down on the bed. They kissed fiercely, nipping and biting. Steve gave into the passion of the moment, letting his final reservations burn away with the fire of Tony’s caresses. He rolled Tony over, pinning him down. He kissed Tony from his forehead to his cheeks to his chin to his neck, ending at his pecs. He slowly and wetly kissed Tony’s chest and worried his nipples. Tony kissed where he could reach, biting down on his neck and sucking hickies into Steve.

Steve wanted all this so very much. He was deeply aroused at seeing Tony writhing under his kisses and nips. He licked Tony’s beautiful warm skin, moving lower down from Tony’s chest to his abs. He slipped his hand under the waistband of the briefs. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he touched Tony’s hipbones and he was quickly getting hard. He nuzzled Tony’s cock still encased in cotton and Tony moaned above him.

A wonderful shiver went through Steve as Tony urged him to pull off the briefs. “I could just tease you like this,” Steve threatened. He ran his hand over Tony’s hardening cock. Tony gasped and bucked against Steve’s hand. Then Steve tugged the briefs off Tony carefully, mindful of his cock. 

Now Tony was finally completely naked under Steve, just as he had imagined since the photoshoot. A new country waiting for Steve’s exploration. Steve shifted his body so that their cocks briefly rubbed against each other. Tony moaned suddenly and grabbed at Steve. But Steve was not done with touching Tony, his hands roving all over Tony’s beautiful, lean, responsive body, above, below, between, behind, everywhere. 

Tony was starting to pant. “Please, Steve. Need relief here,” he gasped. 

Steve caressed Tony’s sharp hip bones and brushed against Tony’s hard cock. He was overwhelmed with what he wanted to do. He wanted everything and Tony was not holding back, matching Steve caress for caress, touch for touch. Tony sensed Steve’s sudden hesitancy. “Baby, come on, what do you want to do? I could suck you, or jerk you off.”

“Tony,” Steve groaned. His cock was heavy and thick between his legs and Tony reached between them to begin stroking him.

Lost in Tony’s wondrous embrace, he sucked a series of hickeys into Tony’s neck and shoulders. Tony moved Steve’s hand to his own cock and Steve ran his hand up and down the hardened length. Then Steve kneaded Tony’s ass, then slipped a finger between to gently rub Tony’s tight hole. 

Tony smiled into Steve’s skin. “We can do that,” he offered. He tapped at Steve to move away so that Tony could reach into his nightstand for condoms and lube. Steve rolled onto his side and watched Tony rummage through the drawer. He hoped he was up for this. 

“Okay, big guy, take it easy on me,” Tony said brightly as he tossed a tube and a packet on the bed. He lifted Steve’s chin and brushed his lips against Steve’s and then ran his hand down Steve’s arm. Steve loved the electricity from Tony’s touch and he loved it even more as Tony caressed his hip and then stroked his cock. 

Tony kissed the dip at Steve’s waist, nuzzled his hips, and rolled Steve onto his back. He pushed Steve’s thighs open, and then kissed and nipped his way up to Steve’s cock until he sucked Steve into his mouth. Steve moaned and grasped the sheets as Tony licked and swirled his tongue around his cock. “Tony,” Steve choked out.

He pulled off with a pop. “You tease me, I tease you,” Tony said with filthy smile. He got up on his knees and slicked up his fingers with the lube. Tony loved to put on a show, Steve could tell as he watched Tony start to open himself up with one finger.

“I bet you’d love to take photographs of me like this,” Tony said, his face flush, his lips wet. He pushed a second finger in and Steve started to pant as Tony moved his fingers in and out. “What you would do with those photographs? Would you touch yourself and think of me and this night? Think of what I can do for you?” Tony growled.

Before Tony did anything more, Steve grabbed his hand and scrabbled around for the lube. But Tony had it and took Steve’s hand. He slicked Steve’s fingers up and moved them between his legs and up to his hole. Steve pushed in one, two and then three fingers, feeling Tony’s tight heat around him. Tony rocked up and down on Steve’s fingers. Steve’s cock twitched with pre-come. “Imagine the fashion editorial with me like this,” Tony said. 

“No,” Steve stated. He pulled his fingers out, lowered Tony down to the mattress and rolled him over. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, only me,” he hissed. Pinning Tony’s arms above his head easily with one hand, he went searching for the condom with the other. Their bodies were stretched against each other, with Steve nearly going mad with the tremendous feeling of Tony’s friction on his cock. “Over there,” Tony said, indicating with his eyes where it was.

Letting Tony go, Steve retrieved it and struggled to take the wrapper off. Tony snagged it out of his hands, slicked up Steve, and rolled the condom on. Steve slicked himself up more. He positioned Tony below him.

Tony was slick with sweat, his lips wet, and the irises of his eyes blown black. Steve bent over him, ran his dry hand through Tony’s hair, and kissed him. Then he pushed open Tony’s thighs and guided himself in. “Keep your eyes on me,” Steve said softly when Tony began to close his eyes as Steve thrust in. “So beautiful,” Steve sighed. He bottomed out in Tony and waited for Tony to adjust to his girth.

Tony tapped Steve’s arm to start moving. Steve thrust in slowly, taking his time to enjoy Tony, wringing delicious noises out of him, almost like music in Steve’s ears. He loved the feel of Tony’s sweat on him, mingling with his own. He slid in and out, moving a little faster each time, waiting for Tony to beg him. He stared into Tony’s big blue eyes, kissing him softly as Tony bucked up against him, urging more friction and speed. Steve shifted his angle to hit Tony’s prostate and smiled at Tony’s immediate moan and shudder. He thrust faster, Tony gripping on his arms and locking his ankles to pull Steve in deeper. Tony begged for more. “Beautiful, Tony, you are so beautiful,” Steve groaned. “Just keep working with me here.”

Steve wanted more of Tony’s tight heat around him. He wanted to wreck Tony, to watch Tony fall apart at his hand, to hear Tony scream his name. He shifted again to get leverage. His thrusts came faster and harder. He bit and nipped at Tony writhing against him. He could feel Tony’s cock hard against his stomach. Steve slowed a little so that he could stroke Tony. He wanted Tony for so long, he wanted as much as he could get of Tony’s hot skin on his skin. Steve was getting close.

Tony moaned Steve’s name, came suddenly, and clenched down on Steve. Steve was now moving erratically, desperate for release himself. Tony bucked up into him, encouraging him to move. Tony breathed out Steve’s name as he clutched at him. Steve thrust in a couple of times and came hard. Shouting Tony’s name, he saw stars and whited out. 

Riding out his orgasm, he held Tony tightly, carding his hand through Tony’s hair, nuzzling his neck. Steve was warm all over, deeply happy, and reluctant to let Tony go. He whispered to Tony how good he was, how perfect, how terrific. They lay entwined longer than they should have. 

“Hey there,” Tony finally said. Steve, half asleep already, let Tony go so they could clean up. And once done, Tony crawled back into Steve’s arms and that’s where they stayed until morning.

Steve woke first and watched Tony sleep. He started to reach out to brush the hair out of Tony’s face. Instead he got an idea, and went back to the living room to retrieve his phone. He snapped a few photographs of Tony curled up in bed. Steve could so easily fall in love with this man.

Tony woke with a start. “Wow, Steve. Life as a model would be far more interesting if you photographed me like that,” he slurred, waving a lazy hand at Steve’s nakedness.

Steve blushed a little. “Hope you don’t mind,” he said. He lightly brushed Tony’s face. “I just wanted to capture the mood.”

“Never, baby, never,” Tony replied. He sat up. “So, camera phone?”

“Not set up for really great photographs,” Steve admitted. “Got to work with what I have.”

“Hmmm. The next time you have your camera, we can try again,” Tony promised.

Steve enjoyed hearing about a next time. “Sure.”

Tony squeezed his arm. “After all, we are a team, aren’t we? Model and photographer? Muse and artist?”

Smiling broadly, Steve put his phone on the nightstand and settled back into the bed with Tony. Plans for photographing Tony filled Steve’s mind. “Yeah, we are, aren’t we?” 

Tony snatched up the phone and snapped a few pictures of Steve. Laughing, Steve dove after Tony, who tried to hide the phone from him. Steve pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him. “You’re going to give me a real run for my money, aren’t you?”

Pulling Steve down into the bed, Tony said, “Now and for a long time, if I have anything to say about it.”


End file.
